


Early Sunsets

by RelentlessChaos



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessChaos/pseuds/RelentlessChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Imagine your OTP eating marshmallows on fire when they’re camping by the sea. Person B tries to eat a hot marshmallow but accidentally burns their lips. Person A laughs and blows on Person B’s lips to cool it down. Person B stays mad and keeps pouting until Person A kisses them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this post on tumblr: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/50718580067/imagine-your-otp-eating-mashmallows-on-fire-when
> 
> It's super, super short and unbetaed. :')

The sky was a dark, hazy blue, stars scattered amidst the wispy clouds and soft sound of waves lapping at the sand could be heard a couple of feet away, as well as the crackling and popping of the fire.  
Frank sat beside Gerard, cuddled into his side, as his boyfriend's cool fingertips gently stroked over the pale skin beneath his shirt. He hummed contentedly, looking up and watching the orange light flicker against Gerard's features. As Gerard looked down at him, Frank's smile widened and he double checked the marshmallows he'd jammed on the end of a stick.  
"You think it's done?" He asked softly, momentarily taking it away from the flame.  
"Yeah," Gerard whispered, talking at average sound seemingly too loud for the peaceful atmosphere. "Give it a try."  
Frank giggled softly and moved the stick towards himself, parting his lips.  
"Watch it's not too hot, baby." Gerard warned, just before Frank squeaked and pulled the marshmallows away quickly.  
"Ow..." he whimpered, pouting a little and looking up at Gerard with wide eyes.  
His boyfriend laughed softly, "Awh, baby." he murmured, "I tried to warn you."  
Frank just exaggerated his pout, "Not funny..." he whined.  
Gerard leant in, as though to kiss the younger male, but instead gently blew over his lips, smiling softly. "Better?" He whispered, his lips ghosting over Frank's.  
"No." Frank mumbled stubbornly, turning away and beginning to nibble on his now cool marshmallow.  
"Baby..." Gerard said softly, rubbing the smaller guy’s thigh, who just squirmed away a little and finished the marshmallow.  
Gerard laughed softly, "You're so stubborn," he whispered to his still pouting boyfriend as he pushed a couple of marshmallows onto a stick. He kept glancing at Frank as he roasted them, waited them to cool and ate them, watching him continue to pout.  
Eventually, he smiled softly "Frankie?" he whispered softly, "I'm sorry."  
Frank looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Kiss it better?" he asked softly.  
Gerard just smiled wider and leant in, gently pressing their lips together.  
"All better." Frank whispered against his lips before crawling into his lap and kissing him again.


End file.
